Shy Musical Girls and Popstar Boys
by AshesandFire
Summary: Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf are great musical singers, not famous, but are also shy. While Ash, Drew, Paul, and Gary are famous popstar boys. Once they meet will they love or hate? CS, PS, IS, ORS, OCxOC
1. Video Camera

**Mothers POV**

I was watching TV, in my huge mansion, when I got the most brilliant of the most brilliant ideas! I got off the chair I was sitting on and hurried to my room.

When there, I turned the light on, and struggled through some old things I haven't been in in a while. Finally, which seemed like forever, I got to my old, still working Video Camera.

I turned it on, luckily it was fully charged, and sped out of the room to the Living room where there was music going through my ears. I heard May singing/listening to a song and pressed the Record button.

_The way she feels inside_

_those thoughts I cant deny_

_these sleeping dogs wont lie_

_and all I tried to hide_

_its eating me apart_

_trace this life out_

I paused it then ran into Misty's room and found her singing to her ipod, and pressed a button to resume recording.

_At first you think cruella is a devil_

_but after time has worn away the shock_

_you come to realize_

_you seen her kind eyes_

_watching you from underneath a rock_

I pressed the button again, and soon found myself in the storage room. I looked at the security cameras and saw Leaf and Dawn Dancing to the Radio. I once again, pressed the record button and shot it to the one with Leaf and Dawn.

_You're on your knees begging please stay with me *Leaf got on her knees clasped her hands together facing Dawn*_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy *Dawn patted Leafs head, faced forward, and shook her head up and down (like rockstar material)*_

_All My life Ive been good but now, im thinking what the hell *Leaf shot up from her knees and both of them did a backflip*_

_All I want is to mess around, and I dont really care about *Both did a frontflip*_

_If you love me *Both made a heart with theyre two hands to theyre chest*_

_If you hate me *Broke the two and put theyre hands to theyre sides*_

_You can save me baby, baby *did a backflip facing each other and landed on theyre knees (on purpose)*_

I pressed stop and hurried to my room. Once in there, I played the Video on my flat screen TV. After I watched it I had a Devious smile plastered on my face. Rejected the movie from the DVD player, and went to my computer in my room.

I had an E-mail from my High School freind, Dave, and sent him the DVD on the Internet, with a message:

**My children say that they have horrible voices/moves. Can you come over tomorrow and listen to them and see theyre dances in person?**

I sent the message and insantly theyre came a message back:

**Sure! But, I have my boy's tomorrow. Do you mind if I bring them along?**

I couldnt just say no! So I sent this:

**Of course! How bout at 5:00? After we can go out to dinner. How's that sound?**

After that Ive got a message saying:

**That sounds great! See you then with the girls!**

I sent a message saying that Ill see him tomorrow, and went to the living room.

''Children! Come here please!'' I said pretty loudly.

May was the first to get here then, Misty, and then Leaf and Dawn.

''Yes''

''Tomorrow theyre will be company, and we will go out to dinner. So I want you to be on your best behavior! And do as I say. Promise?'' I exclaimed.

''Promise!''

''We will go out to get nice clothing. Got it?'' I said.

Misty, May, and Leaf groaned, while Dawn squealed.

''I said got it girls" I looked at the groaning girls.

''Yes ma'm'' They went to the door and slid theyre sandals on. And we all walked out the door to the mall.

* * *

**OK PEOPLE! I need reviews! I like this story even tho its mine! R&R! PLZ! IM BEGGING YOU! :'(**

**Ok, if you Know the songs and tell me tho reviews u'll get a cyber cookie!**


	2. Change of Plan's

**May's POV**

Awesomeness! I got the most coolest outfit EVER! I'm so excited! I wonder what we are doing. I wonder who's coming. I wonder lot's of things right now, but Im just excited about my out fit! We just got home, we were all in Dawn's room talking about tomorrow afternoon.

''I wonder...'' there was a long pause of thinking.

I couldnt bare the silence so I broke it ''You think Mom is gonna tochore us?''

''Dont think like that!'' Leaf said throwing a pillow at me.

''Just asking'' I said removing the pillow from my face.

''No, shes not'' Misty assured me.

''Im going to go ask Mom a question'' Dawn said getting up off the bed.

**Dawn's POV**

I got up off the bed, and went down the hall to the living room to find Mom talking on the phone.

''Yes, Dave, Im sure they'll be good freinds!'' I heard my mom say. I hide behind the couch she was sitting on.

I heard mubbling in the phone.

''Yes, I'll tell the girls, goodbye Dave'' She said.

She hung up after the goodbye from the one named Dave, and got up from the couch. I ran back to my room and jumped on the bed.

The girls almost fell of the bed from the bumpiness, and asked me what was wrong.

''Nothing, I was listening to moms conversation with this person named Dave and-'' I got interrupted by the door knocking.

''Come in''

The door opened to see it was Mom, and she walked toward us.

''Sweethearts, there will be my high school freind and his children coming tomorrow. You will be nice and comfortable around them, wont you? Please? For me?''

''Of course we will Mother'' Leaf said.

''Anything you tell us, we do'' Misty said.

''Promise?'' Mom said.

''Promise'' May hugged her.

''Dawn?'' Mom said, they all stared at me and I couldnt bare it anymore! I just hate being stared at! But i love being the center of attention! Just no staring!

''Yes. We all promise'' We gathered in a group hug.

''Is there anything you wanted to tell us Mom'' I asked knowing there was something.

''Yes, well, theyre boy's and I want you to be good around them. Not to get in fights and all that! Ok?''

''Yes Mother'' we replied.

''Thank you! Please be ready by noon there is a change of plans they will be here by 2:00. So get up bright and eary to get ready! I sugjest you go to bed now. Goodnight!'' She walked out the room.

Misty, May, and Leaf went to theyre rooms and went to bed as well as me.


	3. The boy's and man

**Next Morning**

May, Misty, Leaf and Dawn struggled to throw away their weariness. They were excited about meeting someone today. It was 1:31, and they were almost ready to meet them just about 29 minute's left until there was a knock on the door.

Leaf went to open the door and found there was four boys about her age, and an older man about her mom's age.

**Leaf's POV**

''Who are you?'' I asked leaning on the doorway blocking to go inside.

''Are you Leaf?'' the oldest man asked.

''Like I said. Who are you?'' I glared at him.

''Your mother's high school friend'' He awnsered. I looked at the rest of them, and back to the man. I went back inside expecting the boys to follow, which they did.

''LEAF'' May's voice rung from upstairs.

''Yeah?'' I yelled back turning to the stairs.

''Have you seen my Ipod?'' she yelled back.

I walked to the living room, to the computer, oh and what do you know? I found May's Ipod. ''Come down, I've found it'' I yelled.

''No! You come up here''

''No! If you want it come get it''

''Your so lazy!''

''Look who talking'' I murmmered, watching May come down from the stairs.

''May I have it now?'' she asked holding out her hand, not even noticing the boys.

''Yes, May. You may have it'' I handed her, her Ipod.

''Thank you'' she said and turned around to see the boys.

''And you must be May'' the oldest man said.

''Yep! Hi!'' she greeted.

''Good afternoon. Where is Dawn, Misty, and your Mother?'' He asked.

''Dawn is in her room, it will take a while. Misty is in her room listening to her Ipod. And mom is...'' May thought for a second, then I deciced to finish.

''In the living room''

We heard footsteps come from the stairs, I knew it couldnt be Dawn so it was-

''You must be Misty'' the man said.

''Yep. the only one in this house'' Misty got a stare from the black haired boy.

''Dawn's still not here'' May whispered in Misty's ear.

''I'll be right back'' Misty smiled, but it was soon off when she turned to the stairs.

**Misty's POV**

I headed upstairs to Dawn's room, and knocked on the room door. ''Who is it?'' Dawn's voice was heard from inside the room.

''Open up the door! It's me!'' I said loud enough so the people down stairs could hear me.

''No!''

''If you don't I WILL knock DOWN the door!'' I yelled in the sentence.

Dawn opened the door. I grabbed her wrist, and tugged her down stairs.

I felt like I was being watched I turned my eyes toward the source and found it was the black haired boy. He was kinda cute for his messy hair.

''Hello, Dawn'' the man said, and I released Dawn's wrist.

''You must be Dave'' I was surprised that Dawn knew his name BEFORE we even ASKED FOR his name.

''Yes, these are my children. Andrew'', the green haired boy flicked his hair'' Paul'', the purple haired boy closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets,''Gary'', the auburn haired dude smirked, ''and Ashton'' the black haired boy smiled a cute but weird smile.

''Hi!'' we all girls greeted.

''HEY MOM!'' Leaf yelled, to get our moms attention, from the living room

''YES?''

''COMPANY!'' This time I yelled.

Footsteps came from the other living room to our living room we were in.

''Hello Dave'' Mom said.

''Hello Kate!'' Dave said.

''Ready for the reason you're here?'' Mom asked. personally I had no idea why they were here, neither my sisters.

''Of course'' he everyone turned their gaze to us girls.

''Torchore. I sense it.'' I said, looking back and forth to see all of their gaze.

''I told you! That's why Mom was keep on saying 'Promise','' May blurted, making every ones gaze go to her not anyone else.

**May's POV**

I couldn't stand all the gazes toward me, I hide behind and shouted ''STOP STARING AT ME!'' Everyone closed their eyes by the loudness.

''See what I mean'' Mom complained.

''What do you mean?'' Dawn asked.

''You said that you would promise so do this for me. Please?'' Mom said, I got out of my hiding spot behind Misty and said ''What is it first.''

''I want you to sing for me and them'' Mom said, I was so shy that I wanted to hide under a rock. A big rock so I could fit under it.

''Um, I pass'' we girls ran upstairs to our rooms. Before we could make it to the stairs, I felt something holding me back around the waist. I looked down it was an arm, my eyes went up to the attaching and soon met with a pair of green beautiful eyes.

Paul and Ash got Dawn and Misty by the wrist, while Drew and Gary got me and Leaf by the waist. We tried to struggle out of their grasp, but had no luck and we gave in, and they let go.

''Don't blame us by our horrible voices!'' I blurted crossing my arms.

''Lets go to the computer and sing in the Microphone'' Mom said.

**OK PEOPLE NEXT WEEKEND I WILL UPDATE SO I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME NICE GOOD LOVING REVIEWS PLZ!**


	4. Dancing and Singing

**Ok the songs are:**

**listen to your heart- DHT (tecno remix)**

**Leaf's POV**

I felt stared at a lot of times while the boys and their dad were her. Most of the stares were from Gary. He's kinda cute for a boy probably my age. We all went to the computer and put a song on. We opened the sliding glass doors to the back yard for some dancing moves to get to the 'Show' a little interesting. May, Misty, Dawn, and I put a ear microphone in our ears.

We piled out of the house to the yard and the music started playing and we got in our places, facing the boys, Dave, and mom.

**_May_**

_I know there something in the wake of your smile (we put our arms and hands up in the air at the beat of the music)_

_I get a motion in the look in your eyes, yeah (we put our arms and hands down)_

**_Dawn_**

_You built a love but that love falls apart (put our hand on our chest and then quickly put my one hand to my side a little air in between)_

_The little piece of heaven turns to dark (didn't do anything)_

**Misty**

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you (put thier hands on thier hips)_

_listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do (stayed still)_

**Leaf**

_I dont know where your going and I dont know why (nodded their head)_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye (got in thier ready position)_

_(Did a bunch of flips, handstands, and cartwheels)_

**_Dawn_**

_Sometimes you wonder if the fight is worthwhile (put thier index finger to thier head)_

_the precious moment are all lost in the tide, yeah (all did a cartwheel)_

**_May_**

_Theyre swept away nothing is as it seems _

_The felling of belonging to your dreams _

**_Misty_**

_Listen to to your heart when hes calling for you_

_Listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do_

**_Leaf_**

_I dont know where your doing and i dont know why (nodded their head)_

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye (waved)_

_(did a bunch of flips, handstands, and cartwheels)_

The music stopped and so did we, everyone clapped for us. ''May and Dawn, can you please do another song for us?'' Dave asked.

**Dawn's POV**

''What! I just did! I'm not-'' I got interrupted to see that Max was at the doorway saying, ''You to scared?'' he was tackled by a hug from May.

''May'' he adjusted his glasses once May got off of him.

''I'm so happy to see you Max!'' May exclaimed.

''I got a great Idea!'' I said ''We can do that song with the T-shirts!''

''Oh! They will love that!'' My mom said. Me, Max, May, Leaf, and Misty went to thier own room and put thier t-shirt on.

When they came out the music started from Mom pressing play.

**Go to youtube and watch the video: _daft bodies- harder, better, faster, stronger exec_**

**_Max-the 'it' and 'er' person_**

**_Misty-stronger person_**

**_May-harder person_**

**_Dawn-better person_**

**_Leaf-faster person_**

''Wow that was awesome!'' exclaimed Dave.

''Those are my girls!'' Mom was proud until Max coughed loudly ''and my son'' he smiled.

''Lets go out to celabrate'' Dave said. ''Celabrate for what'' May asked.

''You going to be famous! Like my boy's'' He pointed to his boy's and we all knew who they were now.

''Aren't you boy's 'Dungeon Demon's?'' I asked.

''Better believe it'' Paul mumbled. He was kinda cute in a serious, attitude, mean way.

''Whatever'' we said.

''Wait does this mean that we will be covered with people'' May asked.

''Yes and No you'll be with my boy's'' Dave said.

''What!'' the boy's and girls said except for Max.

''Yep'' he replied.


	5. Rodeo Cafe'

**Misty's POV**

We piled in the limo Dave and them brought. Mom and Dave sat in the front, while me, my sisters, and the boys were in the back. ''We are going to the Rodeo Cafe'' Dave said through the small window. He started the car, Mom closed the window so she and him can talk in private. I was at the side window to look out, May and Dawn in the middle, and Leaf at the other side of the car. The boy's were facing us, ''You ever been there before?'' asked Ash.

''No'' I aswnsered. The boy smirked, Leaf put her earphones in her ears and turned on her Ipod, May and Dawn cocked their head, and I continued to look out the window.

About 15 minutes later we came to a full stop. May got out of her seat and shot out the door before anyone could blink. Dave came out with my Mom while we were still getting out of the car. ''Girls you need to change'' Dave went to the rear of the limo, Mom pointed to the car, we went in the limo exept for Leaf.

Gary pulled out her headphones she glared at him ''Why did you-'' She started but got interuppted ''Get in the limo and change'' Gary said, Leaf looked toward it and jumped in it. Thier was a slam at trunk of the limo. Dave came to the view and gave us what a cowgirl would wear. He closed the door and we started to change.

We came out of the limo to look like cowgirls. The boys were now wearing a new cowboy shirt, a cowboy hat, and boots. May was wearing a red plaid shirt jacket, a blood red tanktop underneath, a skirt, a cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. Dawn, Leaf, and I was wearing the same thing but in different colors. I was wearing blue with shorts, Leaf was wearing green with shorts, and Dawn was wearing pink with a skirt.

''Lets go'' May annoused, we all walked up the stairs to the door. A boy probably a year older than us looked us up and down. ''Howdy, you new here?'' he asked walking infront of us. ''No their not'' Gary said. ''I never seen you around here'' He ignored Gary and faced Leaf. ''I'll show ya'll around'' he stated. ''Oh no need, thanks anyway'' Leaf said while I pulled her away. Everyone else followed me. We entered the room to e huge with a stage, dance floor, and bar.

''I want you girls to sing'' Dave said. I didnt back down while they whined. I walked up to the stage to be stared at by probally 20 people plus our group. There was no girls even here exept for us of course. Dave and Mom went to the bar and watched. My sisters came up stage with me, while the boys took a seat near the front/middle. I started to sing while the song was going on Leafs Ipod, we danced.

_You better take it from me (pointed to ourselfs)_

_That boys is like a disease (shooed away our hands)_

_You run and you try and your trying to hide (put our hands infront of our faces)_

_And your wondering why you cant get free (did a what sign with our hands)_

_Hes like a curse he like a drug (we jumped down the stage)_

_You get addicted to his love (walked aroung the room seperetly)_

_You anna get our but hes holding you down cause you cant live with out one more touch (I touched a guys cheek)_

_Hes a good time cowboy cassanova leaning up against the record machine (Leaf leaned against the bar)_

_He looks like a cool glass of water but hes candy coated misery (May drank a glass of water and spit it out)_

_Hes a devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes (we all blinked our eyes continously)_

_And he only come out at night you better run for your life (Ran upstage and posed)_

The music stopped, they all clapped, and we played the next song. It was now Mays turn.

_Ive never gone with the wind just let it flow (she spun around)_

_Let it take me where it wants to go (she sat on stage while us others jumped off the stage and walked around)_

_Till you open the door theres so much more (put her hands to her heart)_

_Ive never seen it before I was trying to fly but I couldnt fly away (she nodded)_

_But you came along and you changed everything (she fluttered her eyes dreamly)_

_You lift my feet off the ground spin me around (got up and she spun around on stage)_

_You make me crazier, crazier feels like im falling and I lost in your eyes (Jumped off the stage and ruffled Drews hair, he fixed it she smiled)_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier (she looked in his eyes and smiled)_

She stood in that pose for awhile until we shook her out of it, and we climbed upstage. Now it was Dawns turn.

_I can take the rain off the roof of this empty house that dont bother me (put our hands up and slowly down and nodded)_

_I can take a few tears no and then and just let them out (fluttered her eyes while we jumped down)_

_Im not affraid to cry every once in a while even though going on still upsets me (put her hand to her heart)_

_there ar days every now and again I pretend im okay but thats not what gets me (She jumped down while we touch bos cheeks and necks)_

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away (got close to Pauls face, and backed away)_

_And never knowing what could of been and not seeing the love in you is what I was trying to do (got behind him and rested her chin on his head)_

The music stopped and we played he next one, we got up stage and started. Now it was Leafs turn.

_You keep saying you got something for me (pointed to the crowd)_

_Well officer dont mind to say you do (smiled)_

_now your looking right were id thought youd be looking (put thier hands up and shook thier hips)_

_leg come handy when laws in front of you (sqwatted down)_

_these boots are made for walking and thats just what theyll do (patted thier boots and got up)_

_one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you (jumped down stage)_

_you believe you thought you stopped me for a reason (a boy slapped Leaf butt she stopped)_

_Now im pretending my bendings just for fun (she walked back to him *Gary seemed jealous of this* and got close to his face)_

_You keep play right where i got you playing these double 'D's initals work to run (Put her hand to her chest and then hit him in the face making him fall back to his table)_

_These boot are made for walking and thats just what theyll do (May jumped on the bar)_

_One of these days these boot are gonna walk all over you (May walked on the bar making a lot of guys try to look up her skirt)_

_Hey ya'll wanna come see somthing cant touch can i get a hand clap for the way i work my back (all went to the stage and started to do the moves form the video)_

_Tick tock all around the clock push ya tush like that can i get a sooey can i get a yee haw_

_you think thinking what you shouldnt be thinking other two buttons till you kiss the ground_

_ima sent you back home miss the crying but uncle jessy is sure gonna be proud_

_these boots are made for walking and thats just what theyll do one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

The music stopped and the crowd clapped and cheered, exept for the boy Leaf hit. We bowed and walked off stage, and the famous boy band and Max came up to us. ''Not bad'' Gary complimented. ''For a girl'' Paul said coolly. We turned beat red from anger. ''Lets see you sing'' Dawn defended. ''No, then girls wil come and we wont be able to leave'' Paul replied. ''There are no girls here!'' she exclaimed. ''Theyll come in here troublesome'' He gave her a new nickname.

''Fine lets go!'' Dawn huffed and walked out to the limo. ''Dont you want to eat'' Mom came over with Dave. ''After we eat!'' Dawn added to her sentence, turning to a table.

**Songs:**

**Cowboy Cassanova-Carrie Underwood**

**Crazier-Taylor Swift**

**What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flatts**

**These Boots Are Made For Walkin'-Jessica Simpson**

**Do NOT OWN ANYTHING! Review! ^.^ !**


	6. The Statium

**Ok this is for the people who got the right songs on chapter 1:**

**Cruella de vil- Selena gomez**

**What the hell- Avril**

**Dirty little sercret- all american rejects**

**The people who gets a cyber cookie is:**

**Krizelle (idc if she said i had not to put her name up herE)**

**Ikarishipping4ever**

**thank q! idk if anyone else told me i forgot maybe **

***PASSES OUT COOKIES***

**on with the story**

Mays POV

We ate, well Ash and I mostly ordered everthing on the menu but we ate and we were all stuffed.

_RRRRIIINNNGGG!_

A phone went off, I saw Drew reach into his pants pockets. He pulled out a phone and pressed the 'talk' button. ''Hello?'' he said in the phone.

Silence.

''Oh god! I forgot! We'll be over there in time. Dont worry!'' He hung up after that, he turned to Dave. ''Dad, we have to go to the consert.''

Dave's eyes widened. ''Oh! We have to-'' he stopped midsentence realizing something, ''Go to the consert! Lets go ladies and gentlemen'' he got up out of his chair followed by the boys. I was confused. Whos consert was it? Do we have money to pay? Will mom allow it if we all go?

''Whos consert?'' I asked. Daves eyes went to the boys then back. I was confused still. I looked at the girls they had got it. Leaf looked at me, I raised an eyebrow ''Dungons Dragon'' she awnsered.

''OH!'' I realized. ''You have tickets for us to come?'' my mom asked. He whispered in moms ear so noone could hear. She smiled ''Come on girls lets go to the consert''

* * *

We got to this huge, and I mean HUGE, statium. We went to the back of the statium and got in. There was chanting inside, it was loud, it could have busted my eardrums. We made our way in a hall.

''Girls change into this'' he motioned us to the girls changing room which they had one for backup dancers. He pulled out four outfits, and scooted us away to the bathroom.

We came out of the bathroom to be in cute clothes Dawn would die for! We saw the boys were not there anymore and heard a lot more screaming.

We came to a curtain to the side of the stage to see Paul on the drum set, Ash on the gutair, Gary at the microphone, and _Drew_ on the gutair with a mic infront of him.

(Gary)

_God bless us everyone were the broken people living under loaded gun_

_And it can be out fought it cant be out matched it can outrun NO_

_X2_

_And when i close my eyes tonight symphonies of blinding light_

_god bless us everyone were the broken people living under loaded gun oh_

_like memories in cold decay transmissions echoing away_

_far form the world of you and I where oceans bleed into the sky_

''Go girls! Come on girls dont be shy!'' Dave walked us out to the stage, alot of girls just booed and a whole lot of guys whistled wolf calls at us. I smiled back at the crowd. All the boys here was carried in by thier girlfriends.

''Alright so here are Dungons dragons girlfriends!'' Dave said in the mic after Gary moved. ''May and Drew'' -Drew came behind me, wrapped his arms around my neck, and kissed the top of my head. I blushed- ''Dawn and Paul'' -Paul put his arm around Dawn and held her close. Her face went red- ''Misty and Ash'' -Ash kissed Misty on the cheek. She blushed- ''And Leaf and Gary'' -Gary hugged Leaf and kissed her forehead, She blushed.

''Now a song!'' Dave walked off the stage. They all went to their spots, we just started to get near our 'boyfriends'.

(Gary)

_Hey kid do i have your attention i know the way you been living (Gary wrapped his arm around Leafs neck and pulled her close)_

_Life so reckless tragedy endless -Drew sang-_

_WELCOME TO THE FAMILY_

_Hey theres somthing missing only time with alter your vision (Drew held my chin)_

_never ending questions lethal injections_

_WELCOME TO THE FAMILY_

_Not long ago youd find the awnsers were so crystal clear within a day youd find yourself living in constent fear -Drew sang- (Drew nodded still holding my chin)_

_Can you look at yourself now can you look at yourself _

_YOU CANT WIN THIS FIGHT_

_And in a way it seems there is noone to call when your thought are so numb and our feelings unsure __we all have emptyness inside we all have awnsers to find -Drew sang-_

_BUT YOU CANT WIN THIS FIGHT_

The song ended, and the boys looked in our eyes. ''Next is 'Hey Baby','' Gary said in the mic.

_Hey baby girl what you doing to night i wanna see what you got in storeyou givin it your all when you dancing on me i wanna see if you can give me some more (Leaf started walking around Gary)_

_You can be my girl i could be your man and we could pump this jam however you want pump it to the side bed it upside down or we can pump it from the back and the front (Leaf went up to Gary and gave him a kiss on the cheek)_

_Oh drop it to the floor make you wanna say it yeah you can shake some more make you wanna sing it oh you got it cause you make me wanna say dont stop it i want you tonight (We went to the front and dropped to the floor got up and shook our hips went to the boys and rested our hands on their shoulders)_

_Im a dade county self paid self made millionare i used to play around the world now im around the world getting paid -Drew singing-_

_Girl problems no problems dont hate the game that wont solve em' im wanna gat with ya mami now let me see where the lord split ya -Drew singing- (We did a cartwheel and landed doing a split)_

We got up and went to the boys. ''Why dont the girls sing'' Ash asked with out the mic. Paul shrugged. ''Now our girlfriends are going to sing'' Drew said in the mic. Drew grabbed my hand and led it to the mic he was using. ''What song?'' he asked. ''Boyfriend by Jordan Pruitt'' I awnsered. The beat started and The boys began to whistle then stopped.

_I see you with him and i see you laughing and i see you flipping your hair like you think your hypnotizing my man but its not gonna go as you plan (Dawn went up to Drew and hand her hands around his neck Drew sweatdropped Paul seemed jeoulous but stayed to the beat)_

_You think your clever but i got soething better my guy he texts me letter spelling TGIC and only i know only i know what that means (I pushed her away from Drew)_

_This girl is crazy -Misty whispered in the mic that Gary was next to-_

_no your not (X5)_

_Your not gonna steal my boyfriend your not gonna steal him not now your not gonna steal my boyfriend no way no where no how your not gonna steal my boyfriend no matter how you work it your not gonna steal my boyfriend and thats the final vertict so dont think you have a shot cause if you had a shot youd miss completely (I pushed my sisters, who were getting close, them away from me and Drew. I bowed when it got to 'and thats the final verdict' and Drew caught my had and pulled me close foreheads touching, we smiled)_

The crowd cheered and clapped. We made our way out of the stage and we asked at the same time, ''Why did Dave say we were your girlfriends?''

''Shush!'' they covered our mouths, led us to a room, and locked it shut. ''If you have to know Troublesome, its for publisity'' Paul muttered, removing our mouths.


	7. The Encore

**Me:*Licks icing off of cupcake* Thank you Darkangel for the cupcake! Im glad you like this one. But it was mean that you reviewed on a lot of my storys but it was all flames Anyway I like the songs you told me to look up they were awesome! They are now one of my fave songs. I can take requests for songs one or two per person!**

_''Why did Dave say we were your girlfriends?''_

_''Shush!'' they boys covered our mouths, led us to a room, and locked it shut. ''If you have to know Troublesome, its for publisity'' Paul muttered, removing our mouths._

**Dawn Pov**

''What!'' We shrieked. Misty got out her mallet and hit evey boy on the back of the head. ''Why!'' She screamed. ''Dad told us to'' Ash said. Misty growled in fustration. The crowd was ranting their names for more music.

''Lets go'' Paul grumbled, ledding us out of the room and to the stage. The beat started and Drew started to sing:

_Strange maze what is this place I hear voices over my shoulder nothings making sence at all (we girls were doing ballet)_

_Wonder why do we race and everyday were running in circles sucha funny way to fall_

_Tried to open up my eyes Im hoping for chance to make it alright_

_when I wake up the dream isnt done I wanna see your face and know I made it home_

_If nothing is true what more can I do I am still painting flowers for you (Drew tossed May a rose, she caught it gracfully)_

I knew the song was for May, It was so cute! Well now Paul has a mic infront of him. Hes going to sing!

_Im not a perfect person theres many i wish i didnt do but i continue learning I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say these things before i go that I just want you to know (we we were dancing ballet again)_

_Ive found out a reason for me to change who i used to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you (Paul looked over to me, but I didnt see and kept on dancing)_

_Im sorry that I hurt you its somthing that i must live with everyday and all the pain i put you through I wish i could just take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears thats why i need you to hear_

_Ive found out the reason for me to change who i used to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you (I looked over to Paul)_

Now its Garys turn:

_Everytime our eyes meet this feeling inside me it almost more than i could take baby when you touch me I can feet how much you love me and it just blows me away_

_Ive never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear you thoughts I can see your dreams_

_I dont know how you do what you do Im so in love with you it just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do baby im amazed by you_

Now its Ashs turn:

_I hope the days come easy and the moments past slow and each road leads where you want to go_

_and if your faced with a choice and you have to chose I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_and if one door opens to another one closed i hope you keep on walkin till you find the window_

_If its cold outside show the world the warmth of your smile _

_But more than anything, more than anything My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it_

_to your dreams stay big and your worries stay small you never need to carry more than you can hold _

_And whil your out there getting where your getting to I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too yeah this is my wish_

Wow! They were all so good! Ash held the mic to Mistys mouth. ''Sing'' He stated, she took the mic and started to sing:

_Im stading on the bridge im waiting in the dark i thought that you'd be here by now (She was slow dancing with Ash, while us girls were ballet dancing)_

_theres nothing but the rain no footsteps on the ground im listening but theres no sound_

_Isnt anyone trying to find m wont somebody come take me home_

_it a damn cold night trying to figure out this life wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new dont know who you are but im..im with you, im with you_

Misty passed the mic to Leaf, she looked at it wierdly but acsepted it.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me i still feel your touch in my dreams_

_forgive me my weekness but i dont know why without you its hard to survive_

_cause everytime we touch i get this feeling and everytime we kiss i swear i could fly cant you feel my heart beat fast i want this to last need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch i feel the static and eveytime we kiss i reach for the sky cant you hear my heart beat so i cant let you go want you in my life_

Leaf passed the Mic to me, I stared at it confused. ''Take it! Its your turn!'' Leaf said. I growled luckly the mic didnt catch that.

_Im waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day_

_Im standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the winds blowing still and catching my doubts_

_Im hunting all the night a slave for my dream an illustrated sea descends into steam_

_were playing for the vice emotional games Im turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

_-A neverending dream a dream of you I believe i received a sign of you_

_Tonight i want to hide my feelings too as you do when i wanna be with you- *X2* _

Since May already went she doesnt get to go again. Lucky! I gve the mic to Paul. His hands gentally touched mine while he took the mic, I blushed.

''Encore! Encore! Encore!'' The crowd was shouting. Paul started my drumming, then Drew started the bass, Gary was on the eletric piano.

After a few beats Ash started to do a Gutair solo. After that Gary started to do a beat, then came in the others.

**(Aerodynamic- Daft Punk)**

There was flashes everywhere. We walked out of the stage to be seen by Dave and Mom. ''Why dont we cool off at our house in the pool'' Dave invited us. ''Totallay!'' I said. I was so hot I could die!

''Is that alright?'' Mom asked. ''Yeah. Its no problem!'' Dave said, and led us toward the limo. Oh I love Dave! That was damatic!


	8. Gotta Love The Pool!

''Why dont we cool off at our house in the pool'' Dave invited us. ''Totallay!'' I said. I was so hot I could die!

''Is that alright?'' Mom asked. ''Yeah. Its no problem!'' Dave said, and led us toward the limo. Oh I love Dave! That was damatic!

* * *

**Mays POV**

First we dropped off Max at our aunts house to play with his cousin. After we came to a mantion bigger than ours. Dave led us to the front door. He opened it and said ''Ladies first'' We went inside. IT WAS HUGE! A shandaler on the roof, a staircase, halls, rooms, and much more!

My eyes widened. Drew looked at me, smirking. He was about to say something but Dave beat him to it. ''I have swimming suits for you in the bathroom. The bathroom is just over there'' He pointed to our left.

''You go change in them and we'll be out back in the pool'' Dave went away, past the staircase, followed by the boys. I raced toward the bathroom before anyone could. We all waited for eachother to get done getting dressed.

When we were all done, well we didnt want to wait on mom, we raced to see who would get there first. Of course Leaf won, she is the fastest.

Leaf was wearing a lime green one-piece. There was a part that was ripped showing her stomic, it was supposed to be like that. There was a dark green lining on the collar, Leg bottoms, and the circle that was showing her stomic was too.

Misty was wearing a aqua blue and blue green striped tankini. On her bottoms there was a blue green lace string on the sides, while the top had a aqua blue lace bow on the center of the collar.

Dawn had on a pink bikini top with a black skirt bottoms, with a black bow on the top, and a pink lace on both sides of the bottoms. It also was covered in black poka-dots on the top.

I had on a red bikini top and black bottoms. The bikini top had a black sketch of a rose on the side, and the bottoms had a red sketch of pedals over it.

When we got outside we saw the pool and the boys in it. The pool looked like it was from aquatica or somewhere. It was long and deep.

''Girls! Jump in!'' Dave who was sitting on a lounge chair. Misty just took out her hair-tie, putting it around her wrist, before she dived in the pool. Leaf just jumped in after her. Dawn took out her hair-clips, setting them down on a table near Dave. I took out my hair-ties and encirced them around my wrist.

I looked over to Dawn who was going to a chair to lay down on. I nodded, rolling my eyes. I jumped in the pool, eyes closed. After a few seconds I opend my eyes. I must've jumped to deep, I was practically touching the floor. I swam up to the surface as fast as I could to breathe. But before I could something caught my waist, swimming up to the surface to help me.

My vision soon had black dots, I could hardly see anything. But before I drowned, I gasped. I thought I was going to breathe in water, but I didnt it was air. My vision started to come back now. My savior was. . . Drew!

At least he didnt have to give me CPR! Right? ''May! Dont swim to the bottom! Its to deep, for a little weakling like you!'' Drew breathed, taking me to the edge of the pool. Clasping on the brick like edge, I glared at him.

''Thanks'' I muttered. Everyone was looking at me and Drew, my mom just came out in her swimming suit, and saw the whole thing, she was sitting next to Dave in another chair. He still had his arm around my waist. I blushed, swimming underwater to the shallow end of the pool, where my sisters and others were.

Drew rolled his eyes and followed me. Paul took a quick glance toward Dawn and got out of the pool. I looked at him questionably, but soon realized what he was going to do.

Paul walked over to Dawn, who had her eyes closed, and picked her up. She shot her eyes open, ''Paul what are you doing?'' He ignored her question. Her eyes widened, she clinged onto Pauls neck. ''No! No! No! No! No!'' she chanted. Paul jumped into the pool with Dawn still clinging on him.

Paul swam to the top of the pool, still holding Dawn. ''Thank you for jumping in with me'' She said sarcastically. ''No problem'' He let her go. They swam toward us ''So, who wants to have a race?'' Misty asked confident in her voice.

Ash smiled at her, ready to race. ''Lets see who can win against me. I'll race all of you'' She smirked. ''Fine by me'' Gary got in position, followed by everyone of the boys.

''So we know who are the suckers, dont we?'' Misty laughed, gesturing to us. ''We know whos going to win'' Leaf crossed her arms. ''Ok! There and Back'' I wanted to see who will win. ''Ready. . . Set. . . GO!'' Dawn yelled.

After the word they raced to the far end of the pool. Once they came back to finish, the scores were settled. Misty was of course first, Paul was second, Gary was third, Drew was fourth, and Ash was last.

Surprisingly, They were all so fast it could have been a tie! I was so surprised and fasinated! Leaf slowly crept behind Gary, who didnt know this. Leaf jumped on Garys back, her legs encircled around his waist, her arms around his neck.

''Lets see if you can get me off'' Leaf smirked. Gary went underwater, turned Leaf's body around for him to look at her, came up, and smirked. Leaf blinked, then laughed. Gary was tickling her which made her laugh.

''Stop! Stop! That tickles!'' she laughed. Leaf let go of him, and he stopped tickling her. I smiled, but soon off by Drew. Drew went under me, lifting me up on his shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

''We are going to make snacks! Be good!'' Dave and mom walked back in the house. ''What are you doing?'' I exclaimed. ''We are going to play Chicken Fight!'' Drew anounced. Ash went under Misty and did the same as Drew did to me.

''Ash! Put me down!'' He ignored her. I took my hands off of Drews face, and settled them on his wet head of hair. ''Ready to win?'' Ash asked Misty. Misty sighed, ''Yes''

''Ready? GO!'' Leaf yelled. Drew stepped forward, so did Ash. Misty pulled my arm down, I smirked. I pushed her stomic backwards. She would have fell if Ash hadnt gripped her thighs.

''Oh! Its on!'' Misty pulled my hair, I yelped. I kicked Ash in the chest, he grunted. ''Sorry Ash!'' I appoligsed. Misty pulled on my hair harder, she was obviously furious about me hurting Ash. I screamed. I grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her to the side.

Ash almost lost his balance, but saved it. He kicked Drew over, and we fell in the water. Drew went ontop of me, but sudentally got off me and pulled me to the surface. Misty cheered along with Ash.

''Ash you were awesome!'' she laughed. ''You were too Mist'' Ash laughed as well.

Misty fell backwards on purpose, but Ash caught her in the water. She smiled, he realized she was ok and smiled back. ''You were great Drew!'' I breathed. ''I know'' he flicked his wet bangs, but it barley worked. I giggled.

Gary picked up Leaf and set her on his shoulders, while Paul did the same to Dawn. Paul had hair in his face, Dawn moved it over for him. ''Ready. . . GO!'' I yelled. Gary took a step forward. Paul stomped on his foot.

Leaf hit Dawn on the shoulder. Dawn whinsed, kicking Leafs shin. She growled, she took her hair and yanked it hard. She screamed, pushing her shoulders. Leaf grabbed her arms, ''Spin around Gary!'' he did as told. Whats happening is, Leaf is twisting her arms.

''OW!'' she tried to get out of the grasp, but couldnt. Paul tripped Gary before anymore damage was done. Gary fell in the water, while Dawn slipped her arms away from Leaf.

''Get me down!'' Dawn cried. Paul bent down in the water while Dawn got off him. Paul surfaced the water and asked ''You ok?'' Dawn turned around, barring her face and arms on his naked chest, crying.

Paul blushed, rubbing her back weirdly. ''Im sorry Dawn! I thought you were faking! Are you ok?'' Leaf asked. Dawn just barried her head more in his chest, sniffling. ''Shes ok'' Paul rubbed her back more comforting.

''If it still hurts, go sit down'' I said. Dawn scooted her head a little back, and nodded walking to the chairs. Paul followed. Misty felt something grab her foot and bring her down to the deep end. She opened her eyes, she saw Ash trying to catch up to her.

She felt something tickle her foot. She tried her hardest not to laugh, she opened her mouth and let out a short, loud, laugh. Now her mouth is full of water. She started to see big black dots. Ash was coming nearer and nearer, until she lost her breath and vision.

The thing let go of her foot and swam away. Ash grabbed her, and swam to the top as fast as he could. Once he got up, he got out of the pool with Misty in his arms. He put her down on the ground. Ash checked her pulse. . . Nothing.

He started to preform CPR. After about four times, she sat up coughing all the water out. Once done coughing, she silently cried. Ash hugged her, ''Its alright Mist. I got you. Everythings ok.'' He whispered.

Luckily, noone noticed them gone. ''What tried to drown you?'' He looked toward the water, and saw red jewls and tentals. Misty looked, still teary eyed. ''Tentacool?'' she asked confused. ''Yeah. I dont have one. None of my brothers do either'' Ash looked at her.

''We dont have any either'' she binked. ''Tentacool!'' A voice was heard. Everyone looked toward the source. If you look behind the gates, there was a boy running to the gates.

''Um, Sorry for my tentacool! May I have him back, please?'' he said. He had white hair and red eyes. ''Yeah! It is yours, isnt it?'' I asked. He looked toward me, and smiled. ''Yes. Thank you!'' He returned his octopus pokemon.

''I have to go! Bye!'' He ran away. I cocked my head, then shrugged it off. ''Come and get your snacks!'' I heard moms voice. Ash helped Misty up, and walked her to the table. Paul looked at Dawn questionably, she nodded. Everyone else just got out of the pool and went to eat.

''Enjoy!'' Mom passed out coke-floats and cookies. We all munched down. I looked at Dawn, who was taking glances once in a while at Paul. I looked over to Misty, she was giggling at Ash eating like a pig. I looked toward Leaf, she was talking to Gary. I looked at Drew, he was looking at me. We turned our heads away, blushing.


	9. Cousins

I was talking to Gary when Dave asked us about the dance we did at the house. ''Yeah, what about it?'' I asked. ''Do you mind if we record it?'' Dave asked. I looked at the others, sheepishly.

''Um, we agreed to Max that it was is last time. Sorry!" May apologised. ''You cant do it with four?'' he asked. We nodded. ''Do you know another person who knows how to do the dance?'' he asked.

''No! We don't!'' I said as fast as I could, but it was too fast. Mom glared at me, ''Girls what about cousin Violet? She knows the song by heart'' Mom looked around, secretly getting her phone out of her pocket.

''Violet! I haven't seen her in a long time!'' May jumped out of her chair, clasping her hands. ''You've seen her last month-'' Misty started. ''Which is a long time! Come on! Please!'' May pleaded.

Mom smiled, taking out her phone. ''I don't think I can handle two Mays'' Misty complained. I nodded. ''Stop being so mean! She is nothing like me!" May fought.

''In some ways" Dawn pointed out. ''Hello, Violet! Do you want me to pick you up from your house and come see the girls?'' Mom asked in the phone. Silence. ''Ok, I'll be right over!'' Mom hung up after a goodbye.

Hey! Looks like another May is coming over, how fun! But I should stop being mean. She is my friend from preschool. ''Leaf, your coming with me. Does anyone else want to come?'' mom asked.

''I would if you don't mind'' Gary stood from his chair, after I got up from mine. ''Come on Leaf, Gary. We need to get-'' Mom got interrupted by the house phone.

Dave apologised, walking for the phones destination. ''Come on Gary and Leaf!'' Mom led us out the door to the limo to the music on the way over there.

Once we got to Violets house, we got out of the limo and walked up to the door. I rung the doorbell and then the door opened. ''Hey Leaf! Hey Kate! Hey guy I don't know!'' A girl with violet eyes and long straight blonde hair.

She had on midthigh deniam shorts and not a to tight shirt that was purple. ''Hi Violet'' me and mom said. ''Come in'' she guestered us in. ''Violet, I want you to get a bathing suit'' Mom smiled. ''Harder better faster stronger shirt'' I put my hands on my hips.

''And your singers voice if you have one'' Gary added. She smiled at all of us and nodded. She came back with a bag. ''Come on we have to go'' mom rushed us out the door, left with Violets parents blinking and went back to whatever they were doing before.

We came to the car and piled in. When we came back to the house to find everyone in the pool. ''Violet you can change in there'' I pointed to the bathroom.

She nodded and walked toward the door followed by me. She came back out in a black bikini with a purple vine design on the top, and we walked to the pool.

''Hey Leaf! Is this Violet?'' Dave shouted from the chair next to mom. I nodded, he held out a finger guesturing her to go to him. She walked toward him. ''You know how to play any insterement?''

''Yeah! I can sing!'' she smiled. ''Sing for me, please'' he grinned. Her smile faded fast, ''Your joking right?'' He nodded, ''If you do want to get in the pool then no Im not joking.'' She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_When I saw him diving, diving deep into the deep end I just had to ask my girlfriend who he was_

_She said I dont know his name but hes been sweating you all day maybe you should dive in with him girl because_

_Summers here ready go and playing all the songs we know their gonna dive us crazy ready set go_

_Summertime guys school is out the sun is shining summertime guys I think I wanna make him mine and nothing like the feeling that you get inside look him in the eyes summertime guys_

''Nice voice'' A guy said behind her, she turned around to see a boy with smooth shaggy black hair and red eyes. ''Thanks! I love your eyes! You have contacts on?'' she closened her face to see his eyes more.

He lightened a blush, ''No, but your eyes are cool too'' he smiled a small smile. ''Thank you!'' Violet smiled. ''You just met and your already gushing over eachother!'' Gary snorted.

''Whats up with that?'' Drew asked, nodding. ''I havent seen you in a long time Vi!'' May ran out of the pool and tackled Violet in a hug. They laughed.

''Hey Dylan!'' Ash yelled waving his arms around furiously. Dylan took off his T-shirt and ran in the pool with this trunks already on, doing a backflip. ''Can I go in the pool now?'' Violet asked Dave.

''Yes'' Dave laughed. ''Yay!'' she and May yelled diving in the pool. I walked in the pool smiling at the two childish teens. Violet came up with May, now floating on thier backs.


	10. Clothes

**Dawns POV**

We were still out in the pool, when it was sunset out in the sky and I couldnt help but watch in awe, like everyone else was. Well, except for the boys. ''Its so pretty!'' I clasped my hands and dragged them up to my angled face, smiling. ''Yep!'' I heard Violet say.

''Of course it is! Its a sunset!'' May exclaimed. ''I know that! I never even said that!'' I looked at her then back to the sun. ''Never Say Never!'' Violet yelled, then laughed. ''Whats up with you?'' Drew asked, facing her.

''Nothing'' she said, looking down at the pool water that was blurring her feet. ''You laughed for no reason'' Drew stated. ''I amuse myself! I dont know how you laugh, because I haven't even heard you laugh once! But I amuse myself by being stupid, at times! Now shut up!'' Violet gritted her teeth, looking at him deathly.

''Whatever'' Drew muttered. Violet stared at the sunset, closing her eyes, and started to float again. Dylan looked at her weirdly then a hint of. . . Loving? Or something else? Oh well! ''Im bored!'' I groaned.

''Im Paul'' he muttered. I puffed up my cheeks to retort but just didnt feel like arguing. ''Ill race you guys again!'' Misty smirked. ''Okie Dokie!'' Violet seemed to hear this and shot out of her floating position.

''Fine! Just because Im bored'' Leaf said. We got in ready to race. ''Katie say go!'' Violet pleaded. ''Ready, set, go!'' mom yelled. We raced to the other side then back. Misty was in first, Violet in second, Leaf in third, May in fourth, and me last! Poor me!

Violet held on to the railing of the pool. ''Ah! That was so hard!'' she inhaled and exhaled over and over. ''But you didnt get in second place'' Dylan said, she looked at him. ''Do you want to race?'' Violet asked. ''Sure'' Dylan got next to her.

''Go'' mom yelled. They raced, annd came back with Dylan in first. When they rested on the stairs of the pool, Violet made a poem that just popped in her head.

''_Ill die on the spot,_

_Die with nothing,_

_Die without anyone caring,_

_Die with blood and pain,_

_Never loved never will,_

_Hatred fills the heart,_

_I curse the life cycle''_

''What are you saying?'' Dylan asked. She examined him carefully. Her eyes widened. ''Your Dylan James! _The_ Dylan James!'' she gasped. ''Yeah'' He smiled sheepishly, sweatdropping. She looked towards the others, ''And your Dungens Demons!''

''You now noticed?'' Paul muttered. She ignored him. ''Dont freak out!'' Dylan touched her shoulder. She looked back at him ''You wanna be normal dont you?'' She asked. ''No. Not really. Well, at times. But right now, yes'' he awnsered.

''Ok'' she sang, nodding her head. ''So what were you saying?'' he asked. ''I was making up a poem'' she poked her index fingers to be stopped by her long real finger nails.

''I dont like it'' he stated. ''Why?'' she asked. ''Its about death'' he looked in her eyes. ''Anyway, May and Drew! I want you to race! Then Paul and Dawn, then Leaf and Gary, and after we'll have Ash and Misty race!'' she changed the subject.

Drew and May got in there racing positions. ''Go!'' mom shouted. May came in second, Paul came in first, Leaf lost by a hair, and Misty of course won. ''Im getting out'' Gary got out of the pool. ''Yeah theres nothing to do'' Drew got out followed by every one else, leaving mom and Dave still talking.

''I wanna model some clothes'' Violet whispered in my ear. ''I do too!'' I exclaimed, we giggled. ''Lets try and find the boys room'' Violet smiled but whispered. We ran off in another direction then the others went.

''Look over there'' I pointed to a boyish room, we ran in and looked in the closet. It was Drews room. ''I wanna see what May looks like in Drews clothes'' she took a pair of his attire. ''Wait! I'll go get my bag'' Violet sprinted out of the room and back with her bag.

I stuffed her back with Drews clothes and went in another room and it was Pauls room. I grabbed one of his attire and put it in the bag, and went into another room and another. Violet saw a bag on the floor and picked it up. It was Dylans clothes.

She stuffed his clothes in her bag. ''Come on'' Violet followed me out the room. ''Misty, May, Leaf! Come on! We got to do something!'' They followed me out the room. ''We'll be here'' Ash changed the channel of the TV.

I let the girls follow me to the bathroom. ''Get this on'' Violet got Garys clothes out and thrusted them to Leaf. She got out Drews clothes and pushed them in Mays grasp. I got out Ashs clothes and put them in Misty hands. I got out Pauls and started to change in them. Violet started to put on Dylans clothes.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! REVIEW! AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	11. Model and Dance

**Mistys POV**

I got in Ashs clothes, along with the others in the boys cloths. We laughed at each other because it actaully looked good on us.

We got out of the room we went to go find mom and Dave. Once we saw them they asked why we were in the boys clothes. ''Because we want to model in them. Do you have camera?'' Dawn asked.

''Yeah'' he Awnsered. ''A video camera?'' Violet asked. ''Yeah why?'' Dave asked. ''You'll see, Come on!'' Violet led to the boys. Dave got the camera and video camera before the boys looked at us.

Dawn in Pauls clothes. He looked furious.

Leaf in Garys clothes. He looked interested, in a perverted way.

May in Drews clothes. He looked furious as Paul.

Violet in Dylans clothes. He looked at her weirdly. **(Dylans clothes- has a collared deniam jacket, black T shirt underneath, baggy jeans, with a black cowboy hat)**

Me in Ashs clothes. He just laughed at all of us.

''Dylan! You never told me you had a cowboy hat!'' Violet took off the hat, looking at it, smiling. He snatched it away from her and got off his black cap with a white star on it, and scooped in her head.

She blinked, then puffed up her cheeks ''Hey! I was going to wear that! I like the cowboy hat better!''

''You like the cowboy hat?'' He asked, confused. ''Of course I do! I kinda like Cowboys!'' she snatched the hat back from a shocked Dylan.

Everyone laughed at him. Violet just smiled, and put the black cap on his head. ''Hey Paul! I guess someone else looks good in your clothes'' Dawn crossed her arms. ''That was a compliment'' Leaf whispered in our ears.

''Aw!'' May and Violet cooed. ''Mom I want you to take the pictures'' Leaf said. Dave gave Mom the camera still recording this all. ''Who said I was doing this?'' I looked away, crossing my arms, but mom took a picture of me getting half my face.

''Mom'' I looked at her, my hands at my sides into balls. She took another picture. I growled and sat next to Ash. Mom looked at Leaf, she had her hands behind her head.

Snap!

May had her hands in her pockets, smiling.

Snap!

Violet was on the ground, holding her legs to her chest, the cowboy hat covering her eyes.

Snap!

Leaf was on the floor, in a butterfly stretch, hands on knees, her eyes closed, smiling.

Snap!

May was on her knees, flicking her collar.

Snap!

Violet stood up, gave a thumb up, a hand on her hip, her foot shifted to one side, smiling with one wink.

Snap!

I got infront of the camera, smiling with my arms up.

Snap!

We, girls, laughed.

Snap!

Ash came up behind me and grabbed my waist, smiling. I stood in shock.

Snap!

Gary got up, spun Leaf around, and done a dip, smirking. Leaf gulped.

Snap!

Paul came to Dawn and ruffed her hair. She blinked.

Snap!

Drew came up to May and gave her a rose. She stand there looking at it dumbly.

Snap!

Dylan came up to Violet, and he entangled his fingers with hers. She cocked her head in confution.

Snap!

**( That was way to many snaps! dont flame about this! )**

Dawn was the first to get out of Pauls nuggie (IDK how to spell it) . ''I wanna Dance!'' Dawn anounced. I got out of Ashs arms, ''Hey Dave, can we go on your computer?'' I asked.

He nodded still recording. The others got out of the boys grasp. We went to the computer that was next to the TV. We put on a song and started to dance.

_I like to move it move it (x3) you like to move it! (X4)_

_All the girls all over the world original king julian pon ya case man I love how all the girls move thier body_

_and when ya move ya body you move it nice and sweet and sexy alright_

_woman your cute and you dont need no make up original cute body_

_physically fit woman (x6)_

_I like to move it move it (X3) you like to move it (x4)_

I was watching the girls dance. I went up to Dave and said ''You can turn it off now. We'll need it later''

He turned it off, and I started to dance normally, instead of May, Dawn, and Violet. Violet grabbed Dylans hand and started to wave it around with her.

Dawn did the same. May held Drews shoulder, jumping up in down. ''Come on dance!'' she said. He smirked and took Mays hands and spun her around.

I elbowed Ash, he started to dance with me. Mom and Dave walked away leaving the camera and video camera on the glass table.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! REVIEW! AND VOTE ON MY POLL! I wonder what the video camera is for? What do u think?**

**Im sick! Thats why I updated on the weekday and during school hours :'( I dont a pink eye, runny nose, and sore throat! POOR ME! I will update soon! Review people plz! AND PLZ VOTE ON MY POLL! I DONT OWN POKEMON!**


	12. Karaoke part 1

After the song was over, Gary suggested they all play karaoke. ''Ok! Sounds cool!'' Dawn exclaimed. They walked to the TV and turned on the wii.

''Who wants to go first?'' Ash asked. ''Violet does'' Dylan said raising her hand. ''No! No, she dosent'' Violet said, trying to get her hand down. ''Come on we'll all do a song. Just you first'' he pleaded.

Violet sighed, and grabbed the microphone out of Ash's hand. Everyone else sat down on the couch.

_I cannot find a way to describe it, its there inside, all i do is hie, i wish that iit would just go away, what would you do you do if you knew, what would you do_

_all the pain i thought i knew, all the thought lead back to you, back to what was never said, back and forth inside my head, i cant handle this confusion, im unable come and take me away_

''Pick who you want to go next'' Ash said to Violet. Violet held the mic to Dylan. He took it, ad started to sing the song.

_Swady got that super thing, hotter than the sun of south in spain, got me soon as i walked through the door, my pocket started tingle-ing, the way she dropped it low on that thang_

_got me wanna spend my money on her, her, she get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, brithday cake, got a candle need to blow those crazy flames away, now take my red, black card and my jewlery, shwady is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

Dylan handed the mic to Paul. He sighed and started to sing.

**Im sorry for the very short chapter! Very sorry! I want you to read my new stories:**

**lots of questions**

**and**

**Its a huge world**

**And please vote on my poll! R&R PLEASE! Very sorry for the short chapter! Please vote and read my other storys!**


	13. Karaoke part 2

Dylan handed the mic to Paul. He sighed and started to sing.

_You never go, your always here, under my skin, i cannot run away, fading slowly, id give it all to you letting go of me reaching as i fall, i know its already over now_

Paul tossed it to Dawn, she cought it easily.

_Come to me children and follow my way into the world of darkness and magic with all my power i'll show the way to all your dreams hopes and illusions_

Dawn passed the mic to Misty.

_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down Id just stair out my window dreaming of what could be and if id end up happy i would pray to breakaway_

Misty passed it to May.

_Id been away for awhile now youve got me feeling like a child now cause every time i see your bubbly face i get the tingles in a silly place i starts from my nose and cringles my nose where ever it goes i'll always know that you make me smile please stay for awhile now just take your time wherever you go_

May passed it to Ash.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago hoping i would find true love along the broken road but i got lost a time or 2 whiped my brow and kept passin though i couldnt see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Ash passed it to Drew.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love i would arleady have you but under my arm i used up all my tricks i hope that you like this but you probably ont you think youre cooler than me_

Drew passed it to Gary.

_Yo listen up heres a story about a little guy that lives in da blue world and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him inside and outside blue his house with a blue little window and a blue coret and everything is blue for him and everyboy around cause he aint got nobody to listen_

Gary passed the mic to Leaf.

_Im so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave cause your voice still lingers here and it wont leave me alone these wounds wont seem to heal this pain is just to real theres just to much that time cannot erase_

Leaf tossed the mic on Garys lap. He picked it up and set it on the table counter. ''So what now?'' Gary asked just before a loud 'BAHHH!' was heard.

The girls turned and screamed, the boys just turned there heads wide eyed. The girls laughed when they realized who it was, the boys looked at them confused.

''Daddy!'' Violet yelled. The father smiled, and laughed along. He had brown hair spiked up with little gray hairs sticking out, his blue eyes joyful.

''What are you doing here?'' Leaf asked. ''Why do you have boy clothes on?'' he asked back. ''I asked you first'' Leaf shot. ''Im here to give Violet her stuff. Now my question'' He looked at us with an eyebrow up.

''We're modeling in them'' Dawn got up and bowed like a gentlemen would. ''I bet you would win a modeling contest Dawn'' Violets father nodded. ''Hey!'' Violet looked at her dad angry.

''You wouldnt be able to win one'' Her dad laughed. Dylan rolled his eyes, like a no. Violet got up and punched her dad in the shoulder playfully but pretty hard. ''Ow! You got one tough arm!''

''Yep I kno-Ahh!'' The father put her daughter over his shoulder. He started to spin around and she screamed more. He stopped and let Violet on the ground.

''You ok, Violet?'' Dylan asked when she sat on the floor beside him. She nodded. Violets dad grabbed Mays hand and spun her around once she got dizzy. He then let go of her and pushed her into Drew.

He then grabbed Leafs wrist and grabbed a near by blanket and stuffed her under it, and threw her in Garys lap. He then grabbed Mistys hair tie out of her hair and pulled her wrist and pushed her into Ash.

Her lips brushed against Ashs, but soon retreated and sat next to him blushing miserably. Violets dad pulled Dawns hair and she followed where ever his hand went. She made her way ontop of Pauls lap.

He let go of her hair. Dawn quickly got off Paul and blushed madly.

Drew looked at May until she settled down. She looked in his eyes and couldnt help but smile.

May noticed that she was ontop of Drew and blushed. She got off him, sat next to him and sinked down in her seat.

Leaf was tryng her hardest to get out of the blanket but had no luck. Gary saw her struggling and helped her out of it. Leaf been on Garys lap for a while and got off him sitting next to him.

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ! I NEED YOUR REQUESTS FOR SONGS I NEED THEM SO BADLY I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET SOME! Also I want you to read my new stories:**

**Lots of questions**

**Center of Attention**

**Its a huge world**

**And please vote on my poll! R&R PLEASE! Please vote and read my other storys!**


	14. Fair

**Violet POV**

_''Wierd-o''_

_''I bet she has some kind of disease''_

_''Freak''_

_''Shes so ugly''_

_''No wonder she has no friends, shes so quiet and different''_

I woke up, gasping heavily. Sweat was flowing down my forehead. I touched my right eye that was hiden behind my bangs.

Last night all we did was talk and go to bed. I was on the floor with a blanket wrapped around me and a pillow that I was using for my head.

My head fell in my hands. I sighed. I hate my life so badly. I have to have my bangs over my eye at all times when my eye is open.

My lip started to tremble, nose sniffling. I started to cry, ''Why does this have to happen to me?'' I whispered to myself.

''What happened?'' I heard, I turned around to see Dylan sitting up, rubbing his eyes. I whipped my eye behind my bangs. ''Nothing'' I sniffled.

''I know your lying. Im not stupid'' I couldnt tell him. I cant. All the people who know is my parents and the doctor.

''Nightmare'' I looked down to my hands. ''I know it seems real but-'' He rubbed my back.

''It is real'' I interupted. ''It was and is real. Its part of my terrible life'' I looked at him. He started to reach for my bangs.

''No!'' I screamed. I jumped up, ran to a corner, and sat down. Everyone sat up alarmed. ''What happened'' Ash asked.

I started to stroke my bangs. ''My life is what happened'' I glared at my feet. ''Why are you over there?'' Leaf asked. ''I can be'' I muttered.

''For real what happened'' Ash asked. ''Nightmare'' I put my head on the wall, stopping my hands from stroking.

''Wow'' muttered Drew and Gary rolling their eyes. Paul layed back down and went to sleep followed by everyone else except Dylan.

He walked over and sat next to me. A tear slid across my cheek when I looked toward him.

''Tell me what happened in you-'' He started but was interupted by a 'Good morning'.

We looked up to see Dave and Mom entering the living room. ''More like bad to me'' I muttered.

''Lets all go to the Fair then we can go to the studio and make a music video'' Dave explained.

''Whatever'' I got up, got my bag, and went to the bathroom. I got changed and went out of the bathroom.

Once I was out Dawn hurried to the bathroom. I looked around all the boys were ready and the girls were waiting for Dawn now.

''Is everthing alright, Violet'' a vioce whispered in my ear. I turned my head around. ''No'' I said.

''Whats the matter'' Dylan asked. ''Me'' I muttered. ''The real reason'' he put a hand on my shoulder.

''My eyes'' I sighed. ''What about them'' he asked looking in one. I looked around. ''I might tell you later'' I said, walking to a seat, and sitting down.

* * *

Once we got in the Fair, Dave paired us in partners, and guess who I got paired up with? Dylan!

I was walking looking at the rides and people when Dylan's hand caught my wrist. I looked back at him.

He led me to an empty bench. He sat down with me following. ''What was your nightmare'' he asked.

''Me being teased and having no friends when I was little'' I awnsered. ''You have me. Why did they tease you'' he asked.

''No friends, quietness, looks'' I looked down to my feet. ''Close you eyes'' he said.

I did so. ''Open'' he said. I did and moved my bangs revealing my light blue eye with my violet by the side.

I gasped and covered my face with my hands. He chuckled. My heart was broken, I started to cry.

He removed my hands, I closed my eyes, he lifted my chin. ''Open'' He said. I nodded. ''Open your eyes, please'' I peeked through my violet eye.

He chuckled again. ''Thats what your crying about'' he asked. ''It ruined my life'' I whispered, closing my eye.

''Do you know its impossible to find another you'' He whispered in my ear, I opened my eyes and blushed.

I smiled. ''Wow'' he muttered. ''What'' My smile dropped, worried that I had looked stupid.

''You look beautiful'' he moved my bangs behind my ear. I smiled and blushed.

* * *

**Dawns POV**

I was walking around with the fun and so loving Paul! Lying.

''I wanna Bear!'' I exclaimed, clasping my hands together once I saw the stuffed bear. ''You have to win it'' Paul muttered.

''Lets try it'' I dragged Paul to the stand. ''Hello young lady! Wanna win a prize?'' I nodded. ''One dollar per person'' He smiled. I looked at Paul, pleadingly.

''No'' He stated. ''Please'' I gave him the puppy dog look. ''No'' he stated. I continued to look at him.

He finally sighed and gave the dude two dollars. ''Hit the balloons with all your darts and win a big prize'' He gave us the darts and pointed up to the bigger prizes.

I threw my first dart and missed by a hair. I threw the others and missed. All the balloons I popped were one.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

I looked over to Paul, he got all four darts to pop a balloon. My mouth dropped.

''Winner!'' the dude said. ''Pick a prize! Any prize'' he smiled. I just hopped Paul would give me another dollar because I lost.

He sighed and pointed to the Polar Bear, the exact one I wanted. I groaned. The man turned toward me after he gave Paul his prize.

''Here you go'' he gave me a little pink lizard. I grabbed it and started to walk away. Paul walked after me, ''Troublesome'' he mumbled.

I turned around and saw Paul's prize in my face. ''I dont want it'' he muttered. I squealed a thank you, and gave him a hug.

He blushed, but all I could see is his purple hair.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Me and Ash were walking until I spotted the biggest ride I saw. I nudged Ash, ''Lets go on that ride'' I pointed to it.

''Yeah'' Ash ran in line with me. We waited until it was our turn and went on the ride.

We were next to eachother and I sceamed through the whole ride because I wanted it to go faster.

When we got off we were dizzy from all the loops. ''Hey Mist, wanna go win a game'' Ash asked.

''Sure'' I smiled. We went over to a big stand and the guy there kept on shouting at people to play.

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked down and smiled back. ''Wanna play'' he asked. I nodded, and looked back at Ash.

He gave the man the money and we started to play. I tossed the ring encircling the bottle. ''Yay!'' I shouted and the man gave me a prize.

I looked at it and it was a picture of Ash? He tossed his ring and won. ''I won!'' He shouted. He got a stuffed Pikachu.

I smiled at him. He smiled back, I blushed.


	15. Studio

**Misty POV**

Me and Ash came across a river and it had little padle boats in them. ''Wanna go'' Ash asked once he saw me staring at them.

I looked at him and back to the boats. ''Sure'' I said. He took my hand and we ran to a boat.

We got in one and we started to padle. I looked at the sky and smiled. Ash looked at me and smiled.

I looked at him, still smiling. I stopped my feet with Ash and we started to talk.

''Hey Mist, Ive been thinking about you a lot'' he looked at his reflection.

I blushed. ''You have'' I asked. ''Yeah, but I dont know why'' he looked back at me.

I sweatdropped. ''But I have one question'' He moved closer to me. ''Do you love me'' He asked.

I blushed madly. I looked at my refletion. ''Um, I, Uh'' I searched for words, and sighed. ''Yeah'' I looked back at him.

I felt pressure on my lips, I widdened my eyes and saw Ash was kissing me. I slowly closed my eyes and started to kiss back.

Ash pulled apart and sighed in happiness. ''I love you too, Mist'' he smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

**May POV**

I was walking with Drew until he stopped me. ''I bet five dollars that you will get scared on the haunted mantion ride'' He smirked.

''Let the games begin'' I smirked back. We made our way to the ride and strapped in.

The ride started and the lights went out. A guy with a mask on popped out and 'fired' his gun. I grabbed onto Drews arm and screamed.

Drew widdened his eyes when I did. I dug my face in his arm. He put his arm around me. I heard more noices after I closed my eyes.

After the ride was over, I still had my face dug in his chest, not noticing the ride was over.

''Uh, May can you get off me'' Drew blushed. I opened my eyes and looked around, I blushed. ''The ride is over'' he added.

I got off him and ran away from him. He sighed, getting out, and followed me. I stopped waiting for him.

''Sorry'' I smiled sheepishly, when he caught up. ''Whatever'' he rolled his eyes. I glared at him.

''I dont like you'' I walked away. He walked after me. ''I love you too'' he said, what sounded like sarcasticly.

''Mhm, whatever'' I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Leafs POV**

Me and Gary were walking until I saw the pokemon. I dragged Gary toward them.

I looked at a ponyta's and rapidash's. A guy walked toward me and Gary. ''Would you two like to ride the rapidash's'' he asked.

I nodded, smiling. ''Five dollars per person, for five minutes'' he said. I looked toward Gary with pleading eyes.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. He handed the guy ten dollars, and he let us through the gate.

Gary lifted himself ontop of the rapidash and asked, ''Do you wanna ride with me?''

''Nah, I'll get onto another, and we can have a race'' I got onto another rapidash, and it started to move.

''Race you to the apple trees'' he got a head start. ''Hey!'' I exclaimed and kicked the horse on the side.

I was catching up to Gary, until he won. ''I'll race you back'' I laughed already winning.

We were neck to neck, until I fell off. I got the wind kocked out of me. ''Leaf!'' Gary yelled my name.

He got off the rapidash and sprinted toward me. I moaned, ''Ow! That hurt!'' I said in between breathes.

He helped me up onto my feet. I cluched onto his arm. ''God'' I muttered settling my lungs. ''Are you ok?'' He asked me.

''Yeah I guess'' I awnsered. I looked up to his conserned face, and smiled a hurt smile.

''I still wanna ride the rapidash'' I said. ''Ok, but your riding with me'' He took my hand. I nodded, him helping me onto the horse.

He got behind me, onto the pokemon, and the rapidash started walking. I looked back at him, he was watching me with worried eyes.

''Im fine'' I smiled. He smiled back, this time with a look of gratefulness. He put his arm around my waist.

I blushed and looked away. ''Its ok to blush'' he whispered in my ear. I blushed more, when I could feel his minty breath tickle my neck.

I blushed even more when he rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked back at him, he pecked my lips.

''I love you'' he slipped his tounge in my mouth, he started to kiss me. I widened my eyes, but slowly closed my eyes, and started to kiss back.

I pulled back after a minute and added, ''I love you too'' I smiled.

* * *

**Few Hours later (Mays POV)**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I awnsered my phone, it was Mom. ''Hello sweety, meet me and the others at the enterance.''

''Ok, see you there! Bye'' I hung up. I turned to Drew, ''We got to go to the enterance of the fair'' I said.

He turned around and I followed him. We got there and saw them. ''We're going to make a music video now'' Dave said and we followed him to the limo.

We got to the studio and came into a big room. ''Girls your going to record a song and after that you'll act out the music video'' Dave explained.

We came into a glass box and started to sing. Once we were done we went to a huge room and Dave said this was where they make video's.

We got in position and the music started. After we did it for like a long time it was done. We turned toward a TV and the music video played.

_Where are the people that accuse me (Misty was walking down a street)_

_The ones who beat me down and bruise me (Violet was in bruises, in a ally corner, on the ground, 'crying')_

_They hide just out of sight (I scratched a brick wall walking)_

_Cant face me in the light (Dawn looked up to the sun, frowning)_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger (Leaf smiled her hands on her hips)_

_God I want to dream again (Violet smached her head against the brick wall, mad)_

_Take me where Ive never been (Misty ran away, a tear falling down)_

_I wanna go there this time Im not scared (I punched the wall)_

_Now that Im unbreakable its unmistakable (Dawn tossed her hair to the side, smirking)_

_Noone can touch me Nothing can stop me (Leaf slid down on the ground back against the wall)_

The music video ended. ''I love it!'' Violet smiled. ''Can we do another?'' she asked Dave. He laughed and nodded.

''Yay!'' She clasped her hands together. We, minus the annoyed boys (Drew, Gary, and Paul), laughed at her. She blushed, ''Its fun.''

After we all got done we watched the one we just made.

_I linger in the doorway (Leaf had her back against the wall and slid down)_

_Of alarm clocks screaming (Leaf turned her head to a ringing clock)_

_Monsters calling my name (Leaf got up and walked out the door)_

_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me (Leaf was outside wind blowing her locks around)_

_Where the raindrops as their falling tell a story (It started to rain on Leaf)_

_In my field of paper flowers (I was in a field that was full of paper roses, twirling around a paper rose in my hands)_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (I sat down looking at the rose)_

_I lie inside myself for hours (I layed back on the ground)_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (I looked up to the purple sky)_

_Dont say Im out of touch (Dawn barley touched a brick wall walking)_

_With this rampant chaos your reality (Dawn started to scratch the wall)_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge (Dawn stopped and sat down on the ground)_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape (Dawn started to 'sleep')_

_In my field of paper flowers (Violet held a violet rose, in a empty grass field)_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (Violet threw the rose to the ground and stomped on it)_

_I lie inside myself for hours (Violet fell back in the soft grass)_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (Violet sighed and watched the sky)_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming (Misty layed down sleeping, in a bed, in a room, screaming)_

_Cannot cease for the fears of silent nights (Misty sat up, gasping heavily, sweating)_

_Oh how I love for the deep sleep dreaming (Misty got out of bed and hit the wall with her head)_

_The goddess of imaginary light (Misty fell back on the ground knocked out)_

''Now that was cool!'' I exclaimed after the clips were over. ''Are you ladies free tomarrow'' Dave asked Mom.

''Yes we are! What are you doing tomarrow'' Mom asked. ''We can come here again and make more video's and make you a band'' Dave smiled.

''Ok! That sounds good! See you tomarrow then'' Mom waved. I looked toward Drew, he was smirking at me.

''Bye June'' he threw me a rose. I caught it gracfully. ''Its May, _Andrew_'' I smirked after saying his name. He glared.

Leaf walked toward Gary and kissed him goodbye. ''Bye'' she waved. ''Bye, beautiful'' he smiled.

Ash walked toward Misty and hugged her. ''Bye Mist'' he kissed her. ''Bye Ash'' she smiled.

Dawn looked at Paul. ''Bye Paul'' she said. ''Mhm'' he crossed his arms, looking at her with his hard eyes.

''Not going to say bye?'' Dawn pouted. ''Bye'' he muttered. ''Bye'' she cluched her bear.

Violet looked down, blushing. ''Bye Dylan'' she said quietly. He walked toward her. Lifting up her chin, she blushed more.

He moved he bangs out of her eye, luckly noone except him saw. He pressed his forehead against hers.

''Dont listen to people who make fun of you, ok?'' he said.

''Ok'' she blushed, redder then a apple. He kissed her forehead. ''Bye'' he whispered, backing away. ''Bye'' she squeeked.

She set her bangs back to her eye, and smiled at him.

We walked out of the studio, packed in the limo, and drived home. ''Leaf and Gary, Ash and Misty, Violet and Dylan. Whats going on here?'' I asked.

''Gary and I love each other'' Leaf sighed happily. ''Ash kissed me and told me he loved me'' Misty smiled.

''Dylan just kissed me on my head'' Violet cocked her head, confused when I said 'Violet and Dylan'. ''He told me I was beautiful earlier'' She added.

''He loves you'' Dawn squealed. Violet blushed and thought about it. ''Maybe'' she muttered. ''Maybe? Its a total totally'' Dawn squealed again.

''Stop squealing, Dawn'' Misty growled. ''Ok'' she giggled. I started to twirl the rose in my hands. I sighed, why did Drew give me a rose?

**I need requests for songs! Please review and put a request! Songs I used:**

**Imaginary-Evanesence**

**Unbreakable-Firelight**


	16. Fireworks

**Violet POV**

It was the next day and we were all on the beach. I was walking with Dylan along the side. It was dawn already.

Dylan's hand brushed against mine. I snatched it away, looking away.

''Which would you rather have, Fireworks or a full day of shopping without paying'' Dylan asked me.

''Oh thats easy, Fireworks'' I looked at him, Smiling. He smiled back. I looked ahead, blushing.

''Violet, Do you think May and Drew and Paul and Dawn will go out?'' He asked me.

I nodded. ''The way Drew teases May and then gives her a rose is adorable. And when Paul and Dawn fight, Paul always smirks at her. Its so cute'' I giggled.

''What about-'' he hesitated. ''Who?'' I asked.

''Us'' That caught my breath. I looked back at him. He was serious and confused. ''I-I-I dont know'' I looked away, bushing madly.

_Boom!_

I looked at the sky it was already dark. Then another boom was heard. It was fireworks. I smiled.

''Sit down'' I heard Dylan say. I did so. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I looked at him. But then shook it off looking back at the colorful sky.

A few booms later, Dylan looked at me. I was too busy to realise. He looked in my eyes, the fireworks colorful reflection.

He smiled and pulled me closer. I looked back at him, blushing. He moved my bangs behind my ear.

I blushed more. He looked back at the sky with me. I slowly rested my head on his shoulder.

He layed his head ontop of mine. ''Violet, you always look beautiful to me'' He whispered.

I blushed. Oh I hated this part. I dont know what to say. ''_The _Dylan James would never fall for a girl with two diffrent eyes colors'' I got up.

He looked up at me. He stood and took my hands. ''He would, the only thing the girl doesnt know is she never heard of inner beauty'' He clashed his forehead against mine, gentally.

I blushed again. He kissed the side of my lips. I blushed more. ''I love you'' He whispered. I heistitated, but gave up. ''I l-love you too'' this has never happened to me before.

He leaned in for a kiss. ''But we cant tell the others, ok?'' I asked. He nodded and kissed me.

* * *

**Pauls POV**

I got up from where all of us where we were sitting. I walked toward the dock. It was still dawn.

I ended up at the end of the peer. ''Paul!'' I heard troublesomes voice. She was running after me. I didnt need to turn around.

I was waiting for the fireworks. ''What are you doing here?'' She was leaning against the railing. ''Why do you care?'' I muttered.

She puffed up her cheeks to retort but a boom interupted her. We looked up at the sky. Fireworks.

She smiled. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She looked pretty. A little smile formed on my lips.

''Hey Paul'' She looked at me. ''Mumph'' She tackled me in a hug. I blushed. She let go of me.

''What was that for?'' I muttered. ''For showing me this place'' She smiled. ''I didnt show you. You followed me'' I reasoned.

''Because they told me too'' Her smile turned into a scowl.

''If you wouldnt have followed me, we wouldnt be fighting, now would we?''

''Then I guess Im leaving'' She turned on her heel. I caught her wrist. She stopped, I pulled her closer. She blushed, looking at me.

I smirked and leaned in closer. She was blushing a apple red. I looked back at the fireworks my hand still gripping hers.

''Paul, Why did you-'' she was cut off by me giving her a short kiss. She was blushing blood red now. I smirked.

She looked at me with a confused red face. She leaned for another kiss. I accsepted.

We split, ''I love you'' she kissed my lips. ''Mhm, me too'' I smirked and we enjoyed another kiss.

**HAPPY INDEPENECE DAY! Countdown: 10 more days till B-day! Cant wait!**


	17. READ!

They were all at a amusement park. They were in their same groups again. Everyone was happy except one lovely _couple._

"I know you cant go for a second on the roller coaster that goes upside down!"

"Why do we have to be a group. INCLUDING A COUPLE!"

"Dont worry _love, _Im not so excited about this either!"

"Dont call me-"

May and Drew were fighting as always, but before May can retort Drew shoved a rose in her face.

"Just shut up and go on the ride with me" Drew smirked.

May took the rose and smelled it, not realizing that she was smiling.

"Come on just dont puke on me" Drew walked toward the ride.

There went the romantic moment. May rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, following him.

They got in line and waited for their turn. Neither of them puked on each other. Good. What a relief!

**People!** **I have to tell you something REALLY IMPORTANT! I might not continue this story! I want you to tell me how you feel about this!**

** Im not interested in this story! Its soooooo boring! Tell me how you feel about this!**


	18. Ball

They got to the ball just in time. Dave was the one who ordered them to go.

**With Leaf**

Leaf walked around in seach for her boyfriend. Suddentaly she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She looked back. Gary.

"Hey Beautiful" He smiled, kissing her forehead. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey Handsome" she giggled.

He leaned in for a kiss and she aggreed. They parted, "Care to dance, My Lady?" He smiled, kissing her hand. She giggled again and nodded.

He lead her out to the dancefloor and started to dacne to a slow song. "Hey Gary? Why do you love me?" Leaf asked, looking up at him.

"You're beautiful, I love your personality, I love your eyes, I just love everything about you including your soft lips" Gary leaned in kissing Leaf.

**With Dawn**

Dawn was looking for Paul until she heard a voice mutter, "Troublesome."

She turned around and hugged the person. "Paul!" She squealed. He laughed and hugged her back. Dawn stood on her toes and kissed Paul's lips.

"I missed you" She smiled. "I missed you too, Troublesome" He slid his tounge in her mouth, kissing her. She kissed back.

When they parted, Dawn asked, "Do you wanna dance with me, Paul?" She gave him puppy eyes. He sighed and lead her to the center.

"Paul? Do you think as me as Troublesome or annoying?" Dawn asked. "No, but you are cute when you are Troublesome" Paul smirked.

Dawn giggled and kissed him.

**With Misty**

Misty was watching all the dancers dance. "Hey Mist!" A voice was right next her, she jumped. "Ash!" Misty tackled him in a hug. He laughed, Misty smiled.

Ash kissed her nose, she giggled. He bowed, "Would you like to dance, Love?" Ash held out his hand. Misty smiled and took his hand.

He kissed it and led her to the dancefloor. He twirled her around and dipped her. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Misty kissed him back.

"Hey, Mist? Do you think Im stupid?" Ash asked her. Misty smiled. "Your my stupid, cute, lovable boy!" Misty kissed his cheek and continued to dance with him.

**With Violet**

Violet walked around, quietly. She felt someone wrap their arms around her neck. She could feel fingers move her bangs from her face.

"Hey Angel" The voice whispered. She blushed, smiling. He rested his head on her shoulder. She turned her head to the side and kissed his nose.

He chuckled and faced her. "You dont know how much I love you" Dylan leaned in to kiss her but she interupted. "Why do you love me?" She asked.

"You're different" He smiled. "I can see that in the mirror" She pointed to her eyes. He chuckled and kissed her. She kissed back. "Seriously" She arched her eyebrows.

"If you had one pair of the same eyes, I'd still love you. If you were annoying, I would still love you. Is you were loud I'd still love you. If you were-" Violet interupted him with a kiss.

"I get it now" Violet smiled. He lead her to the dancefloor and started to dance with her.

**With May**

May walked outside towards the fountian. She sat down and looked at the water reflecting her.

"The party is inside" A voice said behind her. Drew. She turned around and saw a rose in her face.

She took it and smelled it, not knowing she had a smile on her face. Drew sat next to her.

"Why are you out here?" He asked. "I dont know. I guess I wanted fresh air I guess" May shrugged looking to the ground.

"Theres somthing wrong isnt there?" Drew asked. May sighed and looked up at the stars.

"I just learned out the Violet and Dylan are dating and Dawn and Paul are too. Misty has been dating Ash while the same with Leaf and Gary!" May sighed. "Im happy for them I really am! But I have no one!"

Drew smirked and took the rose out of her hand. She looked up at him. He set the rose in her hair. She blushed.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you have no one?" She blushed even more. He looked in her eyes, leaned down, and kissed her.

He licked her lips for an enterance. She gasped, in shock. He used that as an oppertunaty to get in her mouth and lick her insides. May widened her eyes but soon closed and kissed back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her around his neck. May could feel Drew smile. They broke apart and smiled, gasping for breath.

"I love you, May" Drew whispered leaning in again. "I love you too, Drew" And they kissed again.

**I missed writing Violet/Dylan :( Im glad I like continued it :D**


	19. School

**May's POV**

I walked over to mom with the others. "I have good news and bad news" She said.

We sat near her on the couch. "Bad news first" I said.

"Ok... You girls are going back to school" She looked up at our surprised faces.

"WHAT!"

"The good news is, Violet is staying here while her parents have to go to work. Plus the boys are going also" She smiled, heartedly.

Everyone looked at Violet, she was close to tears. She hated school. Even the people in it. I felt bad for her.

* * *

We got ready for school the next day. Violet scared half to death, Misty was furious, Dawn was worried, Leaf was like Misty, and I was just daydreaming.

Mom drove us to High school and we entered the school. We went to the counter for our Schedule.

We went to our first class. I saw a big group of girls surrounding by something... Or someone.

"May!" I heard someone say my name, it came from the mob. The figure soon came out the crowd. "Drew!" I tackled him in a hug.

He laughed. I kissed him on the lips. He smiled, "Let me see your schedule" he held out his hand.

I handed it to him. He smiled again. "We almost have the all same classes" He looked up, to see my smiling face.

I looked behind Drew. Jealous fan-girls. I looked back to Drew and took the paper out his hands. He shrugged and led me to a seat next to him.

I liked school already.

* * *

**Mistys POV**

I walked to my class. Swimming. My favorite sport. "Mist! Over here!" I heard... Ash's voice? I looked ahead. Well! There he was. In his... Swimming trunks.

I smiled, waving. He ran over to me, girls following him. I glared at them, then Ash kissed my forehead. "Glad you're here!" He smiled a lop-sided smile.

I giggled, "Me too!" Ash led me to the benchs. I layed my head on his shoulder. This was going to be a fun school.

* * *

**Leafs POV**

I sat in my seat, thinking. Is this going to be fun? No. Is Gary in any of my classes? Doesnt look like it.

"Hey Babe" I turned around. Guess I was wrong. I smiled and leaped in Garys arms. He chuckled. "I missed you!" I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I walked to my class. This is not going to be fun! Once I was down the hall and made a turn I heard someone mutter, "Troublesome."

I turned around. "Paul!" I hugged him. "My names not Troublesome! Its Dawn!" I hissed in his ear. He chuckled. "I know" He said.

"Then why dont you-" I got cut off by a kiss from him. "No need to worry" He chuckled my line. I pouted.

* * *

**Violets POV**

I walked to my class. I sighed, this was not going to be fun. I checked if my hair was fully over my eye. Yes. I sat in my seat.

"Hey Angel" I turned my head to be in a kiss. "Hi" I smiled. He tried to move my bangs, I looked away. "Dont do that!" I ordered. He chuckled, "There is nothing worng with your eyes, Vi!"

I looked at him, "Yes there is!" He sighed but then smiled after a few moments. "What ever you say, love" He got in my face. I blushed. "Uh yeah" I looked away.

He chuckled, "I love you" He turned my head. I looked in his eyes. "I-I love you too" I smiled. I didnt notice he moved my bangs in the kiss we shared but it was worth it!


	20. Review!

**Me: This story is now completed! ALRIGHT!**

**You: WHAT! NO! (Curses)**

**Me: Wait no dont worry! Im going to do a squeal how ever you spell it!**

**You: YAY!**

**May: Yay! I wanna see what happens next!**

**Drew: You just want to see what she'll put for us, dont you?**

**May: Kinda**

**Me: Well Paul how do you feel about a squeal?**

**Paul: Hn...**

**Dawn: Paul! Well Ashley I like the idea!**

**Me: Ash?**

**Ash: What? (Stuffs down food)**

**Misty: (Pulls out mallet) Anwser her!**

**Ash: Ow stop Mist!**

**Leaf: I agree with Dawn!**

**Gary: I agree with Leaf!**

**Me: Gary... You just want to... Nevermind...**

**Gary: Your point is?**

**Me: You're NASTY!**

**Gary: You'll learn**

**Me: NOT ANYTIME SOON! Anyway... They're going to meet a lot of ocs but dont worry! There will be-**

**Dawn: Shootsdowshipping!**

**May: Questshipping!**

**Me: Yeah... I WAS SUPPOST TO SAY THAT!**

**May and Dawn: Youre too slow!**

**Me: Ok... Also! IM DOING A CONTEST! I want you to enter!**

**Every girl: Yes! Yes!**

**Me: Rules on bio!**

**Leaf: Please! Please! Please!**

**Me: Review on what you think about a squeal! How ever you spell it!**

**Everyone: Bye for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Im sorry but this story will be under adoption! Review if you want this story!  
**


End file.
